The attack of the angels
by CaitlinTheArtist
Summary: This is the first story I put Lucy in, She is kinda new to traveling, so she is very unfamiliar with the Doctor and Amy. Hope you guys enjoy her!
1. Chapter 1

I've never seen anything like it before. A big blue box in the middle of the alleyway. I hadn't seen a box like that since I was a little girl. The sound of a lock clicking open echo's around the alleyway. The door slowly creaks open and a girl with straight ginger hair and a scottish accent walks out. "Okay Doctor, all clear" The girl says opening the door wider. I quickly hide around the corner when a man around 24-26 years of age. He wears a bright red bow tie and a brown, sandy tinge jacket. His shoes are covered up by the length of his jacket. "Geronimo" They both whisper as they stand outside the blue box, hand in hand. With there free hand. They both tap the bow ties around there neck and a button on the tie and the button glows neon green. They both suddenly become transparent and disappear. The door to the big blue box left wide open. I come out from the corner of the alleyway and head towards the open door. I step inside and the one thing I notice is that the room in largely bigger. I step outside and look at the back of the strange blue box. the box looks the same as the front, but the front has doors though and says POLICE BOX on the front. I go back to the front and step back inside. the sound of the footsteps of the metal ramp. I reach the middle of the room and a huge pannel with buttons, switches and GPS trackers. In one of the trackers there is a image of something they are hunting. An alien


	2. Chapter 2

I take a closer look at the tracker. An image pops up on the screen. A stone statue with a long tattered dress and stone angel wings appear. It seems like a security system. I suddenly notice that's it's stone hands have moved away from it's face. I blink again, it's fang like teeth appearing, the creature looks at me. I scream, hoping someone hears me. Suddenly the door to the big blue box shut and lock. I hear a wizzing sound and the buttons and switches on the panel move around. the blue box shakes and crashes around like it was crashing into something large. My body gets thrown into the panel. I grab the bar to steady myself. Suddenly there is a thud and it's silent again. the door opens and the man I had saw before runs at me. "The angels are attacking! I need you to come with me" he says grasping my hand and pulling me along with him. I look at the room in front of me. that same statue. Computers with dates and times on it. the computer suddenly goes grey and fuzzy. the angels moving closer to the window.


	3. Chapter 3

I think to myself "Me, the strange man, and the ginger girl. Three times two is six. Six eyes are watching the angel. It will move two times faster. The doctor whispers something to the girl. they suddenly freeze, there's eyes glued to the angel. they slowly walk out the door and slam it shut behind them. Why did they leave me here? What could this alien type creature do? "Come on"! The man yells. he opens the door and holds something in his hand. He points it at the angel "blink then come on!" The man commands. I run out the door with him. he locks it behind him with the pen sized item in his hand. the door locks shut. "Who are you guys,What is the big blue box with the weird buttons and controls and the teleporter's around your neck? I ask them firmly without showing a sign of fright. We arrive back at the blue box. "I am the doctor I am over 900 years old. I have 2 hears so i'm kinda like an alien myself, the box we are in now is the TARDIS" He says fiddling with some buttons. "I am Amy Pond, I'm kinda his sidekick, I am from scotland"


	4. Chapter 4

"So what type of aliens do you find"? I ask taking a look through The Doctors closet of clothes "You will probably never believe us, but we travel" She says as I try on what of The Doctors coats "Time travel, she means" "We can travel into the future and into the past, We can also travel and space" I stand there, shocked. Did aliens really exist? Getting to see dinosaurs? I stop him before he goes into a long story of this 1000 years of being alive and what he has done. "So aliens are real? Also how do you have 2 hearts?" I ask him and I put the coat back on the rack and see what they are fiddling with. "Obviously aliens are real, other creatures think we are aliens as well, my 2 hearts are because I am an alien myself" I stand there. What could he do to me? What was he capable of? I decide to search up stone angels on the strange ancient computer and are shocked by the results. If they touch you the kill you and teleport you to somewhere similar to heaven. They move by the blink of the eye. While your eyes are shut when you blink, they quickly move. There is no invented way to get rid of them, or stop them from killing you. They are called the Weeping Angels. The Doctor and Amy look like they have done this millions of times. They look calm. How could I trust them? "How will you stop the angels"? I ask them still looking at the ancient computer. "I don't know yet, usually i'm fast at finding resolutions but today i'm not" The Doctor says scratching his sandy brown hair so his fringe falls on his face. Amy and The Doctor looked really worried, and I can't do anything about it.


	5. Chapter 5

I decide to head out the door and see if the angel is still there. I quietly walk down the hallway so the angel can't hear me. I turn the corner and use the Special pen thing I stole from The Doctor to open the door. I stare at the computers, and then the window. I drop the item in my hand and stand there with my mouth wide open. There were not one angels, But 8 of them. They all had there hands over their eyes. They all looked identical, like a mirror image. "Doctor come quick" I yell shaking the door handle violently. I pick up the pen type item and point it at the door. For some reason it doesn't work so I bang and kick on the door."Doctor come quick! I yell as the angels slowly move their hands away from there faces to reveal there fang like teeth. A Weeping angel only moves when you blink, so why not try winking? I slowly lower my eyelid so it shuts. I quickly open it again, to find that the angels haven't moved one bit. After a while of winking The Doctor finally arrives. He uses a key to unlock the door for me. He pulls me out and shuts it again. "What were you thinking!, Ah that's where my screwdriver went"! He yells grabbing the 'Screwdriver' out of my hand. he takes it against his hand till the green light on the end works. "You could have broken my screwdriver, this is what keeps me out of danger"! He says look at me with fustrated eyes. "But..." I say, not able to get the words out. it's like they are trapped. "Well, what were you going to say"? he says as he walks back to the TARDIS. "I know how to stop the angels from coming closer when you blink..." I mutter. Somehow, he must have heard me and he turns around. "Huh, that's impossible"! He says lifting an eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"How is that then"? He says as we walk around the centre of the TARDIS. the faint sound of the angels shuffing along and moving around the TARDIS becomes more and more louder, Amy follows behind worried herself. "What are they doing out there" I quietly whisper to the doctor, I stop blinking and look at the TARDIS pannel to find the doctors screwdriver. Amy and I both look at each other and raise an eyebrow. I gently pick it up and click the little button near the top. The green light goes of the TARDIS starts to violently shake. "Is that an earthquake!?" I yell hiding under the TARDIS pannel. Amy glares at me and throws her arms over her body to protect her head. "The angels are rocking the TARDIS, the sound of the screwdriver alarmed them pass me the sonic!" He yells moving his bow tie so it's straight and flaps his coat from behind. We both duck for cover and the angels use their stone arms to rock the TARDIS side to side and it smashes into the lights outside and the sound of high pitch screaching echos on the TARDIS walls.


	7. Chapter 7

"How do we stop them?" I ask after the rocking and shaking starts to ease. I steady myself up but still on hold of the TARDIS main board, with all the keys and controls to help it fly. The Doctor spins the monitor around on it's hoop around the middle of the TARDIS and puts it in front of his eyes and studies it hard. "They have joined hands blocking the door, we would break the door off trying to move it past their stone bodies" He says waving his finger around and running his hands through his thick brown hair. "I know"! He yells smacking his palm to his forehead. He puts his hand out and helps me up from my hiding spot. He fiddles with some buttons and the buzzing and wizzing as the sound echos and bounces around. "What?! why are we leaving them"? I ask and the TARDIS sways to the left then the right and spins around and finally hits the ground with a loud THUD. "I lifted off and moved out of the ring of angels, go outside and take a look Amy and take your friend with you" He says pointing at me. Amy holds her arm up "You go first, i'll follow behind" I walk along the ramp to the TARDIS door, and take one last look behind me to find Amy and the Doctor smiling and waiting for me to open the door. I slowly open it and a beam of light shines through. I open them both and look in front of me to find my backyard in front of me. "time to go home kiddo" He says as we all walk out into the fresh cool air. "I'ma miss you kiddo" Amy says comming up to me giving me a big hug. I walk to the house and wave goodbye, turn my head so they can't see the tears and walk inside, never knowing if I could ever see them again.


End file.
